Ki-Adi-Mundi
Ki-Adi-Mundi- cereański mistrz Jedi. Urodził się w roku 92 BBY, a zmarł w 19 BBY zabity przez Żołnierzy Klonów. Urodził się na planecie Cerea. Miał wielu padawanów między innymi Aurra Sing, A'Sharad Hett, Dam Montalvo i przez krótki czas Anakina Skywalkera. W czasie Wojen Klonów miał rangę Generała. Historia Młodość Ki-Adi-Mundi wychowywał się w domu i potrzebował natychmiastowego szkolenia. Do Świątyni Jedi zabrała gothumb|left|220px|Mały Ki An'ya Kuro.Jego ojciec chciał by Ki bronił ich rodzine przed bandytami, którzy rabowali plony.Pewnego dnia na planete przyleciał statek kosmiczny. Jego siostry były przerażone ale nie on - mały Ki. Ki wiedział, że Jedi chce rozmawiać właśnie z nim. Słyszała o dziecku, które potrafi posługiwać się mocą i potrzebuje natychmiastowego szkolenia.Jego ojciec był przeciwny by Ki-Adi-Mundi uczył się poza planetą. Gdy Jedi powiedział, że szkolenie na planecie jest niemożliwe postanowił odwołać wszelkie szkolenie. Wtedy Ki wyczuł, że zbliża się Bin-Garda-Zon- przywódca bandytów.Ojciec kazał mu się schować w piwnicy z siostrą. Bin zrabował plony i pobił jego ojca. Po rabunku Ojciec zmienił zdanie i powiedział by Ki powrócił i obronił ich przed bandytami. Szkolenie ''-Nie mogłem unieść w powietrze liścia. Moja koordynacja była do niczego. Prawie oparzyłem sobie ucho thumb|left|256px|Szkoleniemieczem świetlnym. Nic nieposzło dziś jak należy''.- Ki-Adi-Mundi ''-Już to wiesz, Tak? Dobry czy zły dzień- Czas pokaże. Może jutro, może za sto latwiedział będzieć''.- Yoda Ki-Adi-Mundi szkolił się w dość późnym wieku u boku Yody.Gdy Ki chciał wrócić do ojca Yoda przypomniał mu, że sprawiedliść owocem jest współczucie a zemsty owecem jest nienawieść. Powrót do domu thumb|leftGdy Ki-Adi-Mundi wrócił do domu cały wieczór opowiadał rodzinie o mocy. Spytał ojca czy bandyci dalej okradają rolników. Ojciec potwierdził. Jedi postanowił się zmierzyć z Bin-Gardą-Zonem. Przybył pod ich obóz i okazało się, że Bin-Gardę pokonała kobieta. Ki chciał się wycofać z pojedynku, ale było już za puźno. Bin za kare pasł Oorgi. Pojedynek nie był wyrównany bo Ki miał związane ręce. Ocknął się w namiocie a obok niego stał Bin i groźił Jedi nożem. Ki-Adi-Mundi rozwiązał się i pokonał Bin-Gardę-Zona. Wyszedł z namiotu i kazał się wszystkim się cofnąć. Postanowił zostawić Bina w spokoju bo to będzie dla niego największa karą. Misja na Tatooine W 32 BBY Tuskeni nawiązali konflikt z ludźmi.Ki miał zażegnać ten spór. Podczas tego sporu zabrał A'Sharada Hetta do świątyni po tym jak został zabity jego ojciec. Kłopoty Rodzinne thumb|left|Na zwołanej radzie starszyzny Cerei W nieznanym bliżej czasie zwołano rade starszych na rodzinnej planecie Ki'a. Tematem była sprawa otwarcia Cerea'i na nowe technologie. Większość z rady postanowiła odmówić. Gdy Ki-Adi-Mundi wrócił do domu jego żona honorowa powiedziała mu, że jego córka znikła. Mawin domyślała się, że jej córka jest z jej nowym chłopakiem, technoszczurem Majem-Odo-Namorem. Ki wybrał się do miejsca gdzie spotykają się technoszczyry i zastał tam thumb|218px|Ki na pokładzie statkucórkę i jej chłopaka. Technoszczury chciały by Cerea otworzyła się na technologię ich przywódcą był Bron. Gdy Ki chciał wytłumaczyć, że Cerea nie może otworzyć się na technologię ludzie go pobili. Maj zabrał mu miecz świetlny i niechcący zabił technoszczura. Maj z córką uciekł a Ki pochylił się nad ciałem chłopca, a tłum pomyślał, że to Ki zabił.Ki został przetransportowany do więzienia, ale został oczyszczony z zarzutów. Ki poprosił o miecz, ale go nie dostał bo był dowodem w sprawie. Gdy wrócił do domu zastał swoją żonę i bandytów, którzy napadli na dom. Co thumb|200px|Ki z droidem zabójcąnajdziwniejsze byli na śmigach. Okazało się, że bandyci ukradli jedzenie. Ki szukając swojej córki odkrył, że Ephant Mon przemyca na Cere śmigi. To wszystko zobaczył Ydde, który w pewien sposób przekazał informację Jedi, jednak został zabity. Dzięki pewnemu więźniowi Ki dowiedział się gdzie jest kryjówka Ephanta Mona, lecz była pusta. Naglę jedi zaatakował droid zabójca. Ki nie miał miecza, więc postanowił uciekać a nie walczyć. Chciał uciec do kanalizacji ale zderzył się z pewnym młodzieńcem, który miał oddać mu miecz świetlny. Ki zniszczył droida, ale został uderzony w głowę. Ocknął się w zbiorniku z Bactą i znowu musiał korzystać z nowych technologi, chociaż był im przeciwny. W tym samym czasie Ephant porwał Maja, córkę i Twin i przetrzymywał w statku na którym były pasożyty, które mogły zjeść nawet metal Sylvn była tylko przynętom by Ki uwolnił Ephanta. On doprowadził Jedi na planetę Tatooine gdzie przestępca chciał sprzedać dziewczyny u Jabby, miejscowego przestępcy i gangstera. Ki na szczęście zdążył uratować je bo zbliżała się burza piaskowa. Mroczne Widmo Gdy Ki powrócił na Coruscant dowiedział się, że zolniło się miejsce w radzie i, że on został do niej powołany.W 32 BBY Mundi wciąż pracuje nad rangą mistrza Jedi, kiedy on i reszta Jedi Wysokiej Rady zostali thumb|262pxzwołani podszedł Qui-Gon Jinn, który niedawno uniknoł blokady Federacji Handlowej na planecie Naboo. Jinn powiedział Radzię o pojedynku na miecze świetlne, którą odbył z Darthem Maulem, który był uczniem ciemnej strony Mocy. Jinn wierzył , że napastnika szkolił Sith Lord, Rada spotkała się z niedowierzaniem. Mundi, w szczególności podkreślił, że to niemożliwe, jako wieżył, że Sithowie wymarli tysiąclecia temu. Wojny Klonów Bitwa o Geonosis Ki z innymi Jedi został zesłany na Geonosis by ratować Anakina, Obi-Wana i senator Padme Amidale.Miał thumb|left|264pxzniszczyć z innym Jedi statek dowódccy droidów. Gdy przybyły Klony otrzymał stopień Generała.full|center|335px Bitwa o Hypori W 22 BBY Jedi odkryli fabrykę droidów na planecie Hypori. Postanowiaono wysłać tam klony pod dowudctwem: Shaak Ti, Tarra Seirra, Aayli Secury, K’Kruhka, Sha'a Gi'ego, i Ki-Adi-Mundiego. Gdy Flota Republiki wyszła z nadprzestrzeni napotkała miny orbitalne i dużo statków uległo thumb|left|268px|Jedi kontra Generałthumb|262px|Na Planecie zniszczeniu a na planecie większość Klonów zginęło.Jedi schowali się w jednym z zniszczonych statków, gdzie odbył się pojedynek z Generałem Grievousem. Po krótkiej walce prawie wszyscy Jedi polegli lub zostali ciężko ranni. Tylko Ki-Adi-Mundi stawiał dzielny opór generałowi droidów.Generał Grievous został zmuszony przez posiłki do wycofania się.thumb|center|335px Druga Bitwa o Geonosis thumb|left|258px|Mundi i klonyKanclerz i Rada Jedi zdecydowali, że wyślą oddziały klonów w celu zniszczenia fabryk Poggla Mniejszego na popierającej Separatystów planecie Geonosis. Do misji wysłano kilkadziesiąt Niszczycieli typu Venator. Oddziałami klonów dowodził Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luminara Unduli, Anakin Skywalker i jego padawanka Ahsoka Tano. Okazało się, że Mundi podczas lądowania został ciężko ranny w brzuch. Na thumb|left|264px|Przebieg bitwywezwanie Mundiego kanonierki zostawiły klony i machiny AT-TE, które ruszyły do szturmu na fabrykę. W dodatku na nieszczęście Republiki los statku Skywalkera podzieliły prawie wszystkie maszyny. Aby zapobiec śmierci wielu klonów Jedi ustawili z machin AT-TE barykadę. Ahsoka rzuciła jednak w działa detonator, przez który zasilanie zostało uszkodzone, a wtedy AT-TE dokończyły zadanie. Mundi wraz z rannym Kenobim wrócili na orbitę do sojuszniczej floty, a Skywalker ze swą padawanką i przybyłą później Luminarą Unduli i Barrissą Offee zaatakowali fabrykę droidów. thumb|Bitwa o Boz Pity Bitwa o Boz Pity Mace Windu zwołał kilkunastu Jedi w tym Ki by dołączyli do sił Baila Organy i wyruszyli na cmentarną planete Boz Pity by potwierdzić doniesienia o śmierci Asajj Ventress. Ki-Adi-Mundi razem z Saesee Tiin dowodził myśliwcami. Bitwa o Mygeeto i Śmierć thumb|left|Na MygeetoW 21 BBY Mundi został wysłany, by zdobyć planetę Mygeeto razem z thumb|śmierćklonami, którymi dowodził Komandor Bacara, w trakcie bityw wszystkie Żołnierze Klony dostały Rozkaz 66, który nakazywał zabicie wszystkich Jedi. Mundi ruszył na wrogie droidy i zdziwił się, że Klony stoją w miejscu a zaraz otworzyły ogień w kierunku Jedi. Poza światem Gwiezdnych Wojen Miecz świetlny thumb|left|Miecz Mundiego (niebieski) Ki-Adi-Mundi używał wielu mieczy, między innymi niebieskiego, zielonego, fioletowego i nawet czerwonego. Był bardzo dobrym wojownikiem.Walczył nieznanym stylem. Figurki thumb|left Ki-Adi-Mundi doczekał się wielu figurek z firmy Hasbro, a nawet z lego i wielu Fanartów. Ciekawostki *Ki jak wszyscy z jego rasy posiadał dwa sercathumb|Wycięta scena *Jedi używał fioletowego miecza świetlnego, później zmienił kolor na niebieski. *Ki-Adi-Mundi używał mieczy o różnych kolorach. *W Ataku Klonów w wyciętej scenie używa miecz o zielonym ostrzu, a we wszystkich innych epizotach niebieskiego *Rada Jedi pozwoliła mu mieć żony i dzieci bo na jego rodzinnej planecie na jednego mężczyzne przypadało dwadzieśćia kobiet. Lego Ki adi mundi.jpg Lego mundi.jpg Ki-adi-mundi lego minifigure.jpg Kategoria:Cereanie Kategoria:Jedi ery upadku Republiki